


C o n f e s s i o n s ! 🍀

by aiyumipies



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bad Puns, Chocolate, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gen, Hugging, Lesbian Akamatsu Kaede, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyumipies/pseuds/aiyumipies
Summary: Just 5 different ways Shuichi and Kokichi confessed their emotions for each other.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 25





	C o n f e s s i o n s ! 🍀

“Y-You sure that’ll work?” Shuichi muttered as Kaede put a hand on his shoulder with a smug smirk. How did she know it’d work anyways? She nodded and let out a giggle. “Awh, trust me Shuichi-Chan. It’ll work!” She confidentiality shouted out but paused. “And if something goes wrong just text me later.” Shuichi smiled knowing that Kaede has his back. “But... what if he doesn’t receive the letter?” All of a sudden Kaede hugged him. “Stop doubting yourself. You’ve got this.” She winked. He felt a little embarrassed but gave an awkward smile in response.

\---

Later that night he didn’t know how to start his letter. “ _Dear Kokichi,”_ He wrote with a pen in his best handwriting. _“Every time I’m with you, you always make me smile. I even get this feeling that I’m in love with you. If you don’t like me back it’s alright! You can pretend you never read this or I’ll get embarrassed if you bring it up. — Shuichi”_ Once he finished writing it down he took a picture of the note and sent it to Kaede. All she did was reply with the Lenny face. Soon after he found a envelope he could put it in, but before he did he drew little hearts on the envelope.

\---

The next morning at around 6 AM he slipped the envelope into Kokichi’s room before he woke up and got ready to meet up with everyone else. After slipping it in the room he encountered Kaede in the hallway grinning while running up to him. “Nice!” She exclaimed before hugging him. “Thanks.. couldn’t have done it without you.”

\---

Kokichi soon later woke up on the floor rubbing his eyes. First thing when he woke up he got up, then next he did was change and drink his panta. Once he opened the door Kokichi found a envelope with a little heart on it. Just looking at it made him smirk. It looked cute to him. He imagined what was in it. Then he picked it up, ripped open the envelope like it was nothing and skimmed through the note but when he finished he noticed Shuichi’s name on the bottom right of the note and at the sight of it he smiled to himself.


End file.
